Pandora
by Mee-Mimzy
Summary: You have hated me since my birth, even though I am your saviour. I could not defend myself, I was weak. Now I am strong. What will you do? Who will save you now? SasuNaru
1. 1

**Pandora**

You have hated me since my birth, even though I am your saviour. I could not defend myself, I was weak. Now I am strong. What will you? Who will save you now? SasuNaru

**18/11/10- REWRITE- now fully revised/edited/fixed/ made more awesome YAY!**

**MIMZY_NOTES**- Hey my lovely readers, this is just a random idea I had running around in that confused little brain of mine. Hope you enjoy it. The SasuNaru romance will be a gradual thing so doesn't expect me to delve straight into that! In this story Naruto and everyone will be 18.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto, I do however own a dingy little student accommodation flat... wait I don't even own that... sigh...

**Chapter 1-PROLOGUE**

"_Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live"_

**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes**

**And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies**

**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto...I'm so sorry. I tried, I couldn't do anything. It's out of my hand," came the pleading voice of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

Strong iron bars of a cell separated the two people in the room. The cell was dark and damp; the only sight of colour was the bright mop of blonde hair which belonged to the huddled figure in the corner. Thick chains, wrapped around his arms and legs making sure there was no possible way of escaping. The cell itself contained none of the basic necessities a human needed. A deserted plate of stale bread sat on the floor beside the occupant, but apart from that the room was desolate. The walls decorated in nail scratches and what appeared to be dried blood streaking across the rough stone walls.

The figure lifted his head. The once child like smiling face of Naruto Uzumaki had been destroyed and replaced by a tired and cheerless one. The round childish face had given way to a chiselled handsome adult face, yet gaunt from lack of food. The whisker marks were still as visible as the day he required them. His bright blue blood shot eyes only portrayed grief and exhaustion.

Naruto Uzumaki was a broken man, a man awaiting his own death. A man who was going to accept his own death.

Blue eyes locked onto hazel ones, a million unspoken words exchange in a brief second.

"This was bound to happen Hokage-sama," Tsunade cringed at her name. Naruto had locked out everyone, secluding himself from life. All she wished was to have her bright blond back, but she knew that was never going to happen, he was lost to them all. This was probably be the last time she saw him by herself, or alive.

"Naruto, you have to try and get away. Flee Konaha, live a life somewhere else. Only death awaits you here," Tsunade said, her voice strained while tears threatened to fall from her frantic eyes. They couldn't take away another one of her precious people. She had already lost too many. Her thin hands gripped the bars separating them so tight the iron began to twist, giving of a creaking noise.

"Where would I go, Konaha is my only home. I've lived to protect the people of Konaha. I've tried to be accepted, I've tried to ignore the hate, the disgust. Yet all they every do is see me as a monster. If I left they would hunt me, they would kill me in the end. What's the point in postponing my own death? My path in life was laid down for me. And this is my destination. I am meant to die; it is the only way for the people of Konaha to feel safe. To destroy the monster," by the end of his speech Naruto voice had become a whisper, his eyes fixated on a spider scurrying across the dirty floor of his prison. It climbed up the wall and exited through a crack in the wall. That spider was one thing Naruto knew he would never be, free.

The loud noise of a door unlocking grabbed the attention of both Naruto and Tsunade. The door at the end of the corridor opened to reveal two fully clothed ANBU. Advancing on the prisoner's cell Tsunade knew exactly why they were here, it was time. Quickly looking back to the occupant of the cell, her eyes turned pleading. Naruto stared back his eyes void of any emotion.

Reaching the cell door the ANBU unlocked it and entered. Advancing on their captive they quickly detached the chains from Naruto, replacing his hand chains with chakra infused hand cuffs. Standing Naruto now reached the tall height of six foot. He had grown out of his short chubby child like self at the age of 16. His body was lean and trimmed, results of training and various missions.

He was lead out of his cell by the ANBU, one in front and one behind. Casting a glance to his left Naruto stopped in front of Tsunade, both ANBU on guard in case of any sudden action. A large cheesy grin replaced the grim frown on Naruto's face. The mood of the room was suddenly changed.

"Don't worry about me baa-chan, it's for the best any way," and with that Naruto was lead away and out of sight. Tsunade stood rooted to the spot, out of fear and shock. How could he think this was for the best? And for the first time in year's tears of grief fell down the Hokage's face.

* * *

**No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through**

**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!**

**No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies**

**

* * *

**

A cold wind blew down the streets of Konaha. Loud sounds of celebration and gatherings could be heard throughout. Most of the streets had been decorated in gold and reds, colours of the Kyuubi. All the citizens of Konaha had been gathered in one place, to see one thing. To see the death of the monster, Naruto Uzumaki. If you were to travel into the centre of the town you would see that everyone had gathered, cheers could be heard as people celebrate the permanent removal of the one thing they despised the most. Smiles mostly adorned their faces, but for some pain and sadness was their only expression. Standing near the stage in the centre of town the former rookie nine and close friends of the blond stood.

Sakura Haruno stared at the people around her. How could they celebrate? How could they be happy that her best friend was about to be murdered? Those questions ran through her mind rapidly. Over and over again. Looking to her right, her sensei stood. Face also grim. His single visible eye reflected only pain, a mirror of hers.

Suddenly a hushed silence washed over the crowd that had gathered, looking to the stage once again, she watched as the elders of Konaha ascended the stairs at the side and then made their way to the centre. Making his way to the front of the stage the oldest of the elders raised his hands, bidding silence to the crowds.

* * *

The deserted streets were suddenly greeted by the hurried footsteps of a cloaked figure. Quickly weaving in and out of the tall buildings, the figure advanced on the town centre. The long black cloaked wafted out behind, while the large hood shield their face.

A quite angry mumbling came from the cloaked figure. Blood covered hands were wiped on the cloak. They were only a little roadblock.

* * *

"Today we have gathered to celebrate the destruction of the monster that has plagued are dreams, that monster shall never again dwell in the land of the living. It shall be banished to the hell where it belongs. Today the Kyuubi shall breathe its last breath!" The speech of the elder was soon followed by howls of happiness along with cheers and clapping. "Bring it forth!"

Turning Sakura saw the crowd part, making a path for their prisoner. And then she saw him, her best friend being lead by ANBU through the thick crowds. People jeered and threw things in his direction yet he did not flinch once his eyes only fixated on the sole ANBU on stage, a sword in hand. Making his way up the stairs he was placed in the centre then once again surrounded by ANBU guards.

The Elder standing at the front once again raised his hands requesting silence. Turning to Naruto a smile adorned the old man's face.

"Any last words Uzumaki?"

Turning to face the crowds Naruto looked out upon them. His blue eyes searching. Then they found what they were looking for. Sakura's jade green eyes meet blue, and then she understood. This is what he wanted. He didn't want to be in pain anymore. A grin lit up his gaunt face; he smiled at his friends before turning to the person who had asked him his last question. The crowd silenced to hear his words.

"See you in hell."

And with that a bag was shoved over his head, his knee caps pushed from behind. Falling to his knee's the shouts of "no" and of happiness played his death song. The swift sound of a sword swept through the air.

A clash of metal close to his ear brought him back to reality. The blade cut into his neck creating a gash, yet it had not been a clean swipe. Blood trickled down his neck as the silence of the crowd haunted his mind.

* * *

**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it!


	2. 2

**Pandora**

You have hated me since my birth, even though I am your saviour. I could not defend myself, I was weak. Now I am strong. What will you do? Who will save you now? SasuNaru

**02/01/11- REWRITE- now fully revised/edited/fixed/ made somewhat grammatically correct **

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

"_If you think things can't get worse it's probably only because you lack sufficient imagination."_

The crowd silenced.

Their once happy faces were turned to shock and horror, their eyes widening. Those shinobi in the crowd immediately reached for their weapons taking up defensive stances. A cloaked figure stood on stage, sword out stretched preventing what should have been a clean strike of the ANBU's sword. Three of the five ANBU that had been guarding the Naruto were now merely heaps on the floor, dead or unconscious was something none knew. No one had seen the figure approach or even act, their speed too fast.

Naruto held his breath; warm sticky blood trickled down his neck from the slight gash made by the sword, which was still touching his skin. Who would save him? He thought they knew not to save him, he wanted this. It was his fault he was being sent to his death in the first place. He wanted this life to end, not be prolonged further by the attempts of people who really didn't know best.

The swift sound of a sword swipe followed by a loud thud of something hitting the wooden stage close to him made Naruto jump with surprise; his once fine shinobi sense had severely diminished since his containment. The sword which had lain on his neck had now been removed. A sudden sharp pain to the back of his neck made his body go completely limp and collapse fully onto the hard wooden floor. His head began to spin, the sensation of the world spinning making him nauseous; the growing noise of the crowd began to drift away. The realization he may be dying greeted his confused mind. A small smile graced his covered face, he welcomed the darkness.

As soon as the figure had appear Sakura started towards the stage. Not knowing if the cloaked figure was a friend or foe. It was best to be close incase they were there to attack Naruto and not to save him.

Looking up to the stage Sakura watched as the cloaked figure delivered a swift strike to the back of Naruto's neck. Due to her medical experience she knew that it would merely render a person unconscious and cause no other damage except a small bruise. The gathered crowd began to shout and advance, angry shouts grew louder by the second; all questioning who this cloaked figure was and why exactly the monster Kyuubi had not been beheaded. The cloaked figure quickly picked up Naruto's limp body off the floor before jumping down from the stage and retreating in the direction of Konaha's gate, whilst avoiding attacks from other shinobi, who wish the blonde dead.

"Sakura, follow them. Make sure you don't let them out of your sight. I'll head straight for the gate and try and cut them off," commanded Kakashi's stern voice. Before she could blink he had taken off in the direction of his blonde haired student followed by Gai, Kurenai and Asuma.

Quickly following Sakura leaped onto the roofs avoiding the angry crowd bellow, who had also decided to pursue the escaped prisoner. Looking behind her she realised the rest of Naruto's friends had also followed, all with determined expressions on their faces.

Running through the deserted streets the cloaked figure gracefully avoided attacks sent to him by his pursuers. Blocking barrages of kunai with his sword. Konaha's large gate suddenly came into view, two chunnin level gaurds stood still in shock at the advancing figure. the defences have Kohana had severely diminished today due to their celebrations. They had really left themselves open to an easy attack. They were quickly made inactive.

Running even faster now the figure exited through the gate too quick to be caught by their pursuers. Turning, cold eyes scanned the scene before them. They had all tried to rescue him, but they had failed. He had him now, and they would only see him dead next time.

Sakura knew they were all too slow, by the time they had reached the gate the cloaked figure was already standing outside, Naruto in their arms. The brown sack that had once been on Naruto's head had been discarded some time. His face seemed peaceful. Totally unaware of his current situation.

Sakura scanned the cloaked figure, they seemed to be the same height as Naruto, meaning it was most likely male, yet the slender build was off putting. They had obviously had andvanced training to have enough skill to move that fast while carrying a person.

"Hand us Naruto," Kakashi said while stepping forward, his sharingan eye visible and locked onto the enemy. A rough deep chuckle resounded from the cloaked figure identifying the enemy as male.

"Now why would I do that?" the malicious hate filled voice sent shivers down the spines of those present. Who was this man and what did he want with Naruto.

Looking around Sakura realised the crowd that had gathered at the gate merely consisted of the rookie nine, their sensei's and a few other jounin's and chuunin's who had been able to keep up with the fast pace chase of the enemy. Tsunade had also joined the pursuit and stood next to Kakashi. The mob of angry villagers had yet to catch up.

"What do you want with Naruto?" questioned Tsunade while taking another step towards the cloaked man.

"Nothing that concerns you." Was the mysterious reply.

Tsunade stared at the man, many questions ran through her mind yet the one everyone wished to know echoed over the distance.

"Why did you save him?"

"Who said I was here to save him?" An in a burst of flames the figure disappeared from view.

Most started forward intent on catching him. Yet Tsuande hung back, her knees gave way hitting the solid ground below. She knew they were gone. She let out a loud cry of pain before slamming her hands into the ground creating creators. Why was the world so cruel?

* * *

Keeping his eyes closed, Naruto accessed his current situation. It felt like he was lying on some sort of bed, his head was pounding while his once cuffed hands felt light. Racking his brain Naruto tried to think what had happened. He remembered being led to the stage and then there had been some sort of disturbance as the ANBU's sword hadn't flowed through, everything was a blur from there.

Listening carefully Naruto tried to determine whether he was alone or not. The only sound seemed to be that of his own steady breathing and the sound of wind rustling leaves.

Opening his bright blue eyes slowly the world began to come into focus. He was in what seemed to be a small room, of maybe a wooden cottage. The window next to his bed proved it was night as the stars shone brightly in the sky. How long had he been out cold?

Sitting up slowly Naruto glanced at his hands, dark purple and bruises adorned his wrists from where the strong heavy cuffs had previously been. Who had taken them off? He questioned. The wound on his neck had also been dressed in bandages. He could feel the dried blood underneath them. Looking around the room he realised he was indeed alone.

A small fire had been lit and was giving off an eerie glow. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he began to stand. His legs felt like jelly. He felt like he had completely been drained of all his chakra and strength. Suddenly the hurried sound of footsteps greeted his delicate ears. Quickly looking around the room Naruto grabbed the first thing he saw to defend himself, a candle stick holder. Not very deadly but it would do.

The footsteps grew louder, and then suddenly stopped outside his door. Shifting his back leg Naruto dropped into a defensive position anticipating the person who was about to open the door. The door gradually opened; creaking as it went. It was pushed fully opened and Naruto was greeted by a figure dressed in a long black cloak.

The figure advanced forward stopping about 10 feet away from him. Naruto could tell this person was strong; his chakra levels were way above his depleted ones.. He knew he couldn't take him.

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned while staring intently at the figure while still holding his defensive stance. A pale fragile looking hand was raised reaching for the hood of the cloak. Gradually the hood was pulled back revealing a familiar handsome face. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Sasuke..." was the hoarse whisper that unintentionally escaped from his mouth.

It was like he had taken a blow.

Narto stumbled back a few steps.

His mind spinning.

The candle holder dropped to the wooden floor with almost deafening clatter.

No emotions passed the Uchiha's face, he just stared into Naruto's eyes. "Yo-you rescued me?" Naruto couldn't believe it, here stood Sasuke Uchiha his former team mate. The one who had betrayed Kohana. The one who had run of to that snake bastard.

The one who was his equal

Naruto spluttered, not knowing quite what to say, the shock still taking him. Yet one question finally came out.

"Why?"

It was barely a whisper, croaking from his parched throat like sand paper, yet it carried clearly across the room.

Sasuke's once impassive face quickly changed. A heated glare was sent at Naruto. The hand which had hung by his side now swiftly pushed his cloak aside to grip his sword.

"I couldn't let them kill you," his voice had become much deeper from their last meeting. The voice shocked Naruto out of his staring stupor. He was still handsome, his dark raven locks were in the same style yet flowed a little longer. He was shorter than the tall Naruto but not by much, only around 2 inches. He had changed so much since their last meeting.

"You see Naruto, I need power. I need to become stronger. I've trained for years now but I still,' Sasuke's glare deepened further, "yet still its not enough. I need more power. And now there's only one way to obtain the power I need."

Slowly withdrawing his sword Sasuke placed it to his side, ready to be used. His knuckles white from the strong grip. And suddenly Naruto knew why Sasuke had saved him.

He was to die at the hands of his equal. The one he lost to the dark. The one he called his brother. Sasuke's sword was drawn back, calculating onyx eyes stared into azure ones. The sword quickly advanced on Naruto's heart, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Yet it never struck. And Naruto had the strangest feeling of deja vu.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, his voice a soft whisper in the dark room.

Looking into the eyes of his prey he didn't see what he wished. No fear, no hurt, his eyes didn't even portray fear. The only emotion was the one he hated the most.

Happiness. A feeling he hadn't harboured in so long.

Naruto stared back. Why wasn't he scared he kept asked himself repeatedly. Death didn't scare him anymore. Life scared him. He had to leave the land of the living, rid the world of the demon he was. So he smiled, he would get what he was denied before.

"I need to die Sasuke, I want my pain to end," his voice just as quite as Sasuke's, " and the pain of others."

By now the blade that had stopped before piercing his heart pricked the skin. A small swell of blood appeared, before being soaked up by his shirt.

"What pain, you don't even know pain?" Sasuke shouted back. Naruto's once smiling face diminished. His face twisted into a snarl.

Naruto stepped forward. The blade being pressed further into his body, blood now flowed freely from the wound. Sasuke stepped back preventing his blade from digging any deeper.

"Don't know pain? You're the one who doesn't know real pain. You've always been the one they loved, always been the special one. Then there's me, the dead last. The demon. I tried all my life to be accepted by those people. And all they ever did was shun and hate me. Do you know what it feels like to be hated even by the people you care about the most? They loved you; probably still love you. If you were to waltz back there you would be greeted with open arms. Me? I would be killed on sight!" Naruto's breathe came out in ragged breathes. His hands clenched into tight fists. Blood wept from the wounds made by his nails and also the sword. "So kill me, let me go to a place which I can escape the pain I've caused people."

His voice had become a sob as tears rolled down his cheeks freely. Sasuke's eyes were wide the grip on his sword loosened, slack enough for it to drop freely onto the hard wooden floor creating a large clatter. He stared back at the blonde, never had he seen him so pathetic. He was a wreck, in more than one way.

Sasuke had planned this moment for over two years. It had taken over a year in itself for him to build up the courage to act. It was simple really, get Naruto and kill him. Simple, yes? By doing so he would be removing any weakness from his heart. Making him strong; strong enough to kill _him_.

He had had everything set out; every little detail had been examined. Yet this was the one thing he didn't expect. He never thought Naruto would have a weakness. He never thought he would act in this way, begging to be killed. He thought it would be more begging for him to save his life. So when Naruto had acted out of character, the current situation came crashing down on him.

He was going to kill him. He was going to kill the only person he could say he held dear. He couldn't do it, he was acting the Itachi had told him to. It was all too much for the Uchiha.

Naruto stared eyes wide. What had just happened?

He looked down to the floor; there lay the sword which had been so intent on burying itself within him. He was quite happy for it to happen as well. So why was he still alive? His shocked blue eyes snapped back to the face of Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there, his face a picture of regret and pain.

Naruto stepped forward again, no sword to stab him further. Sasuke's eyes didn't meet his, they stared at the ground. Naruto's body was close to Sasuke's, close enough to feel the his breath on his face.

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes snapped in his direction. He felt a heavy weight on his right shoulder, Naruto's head lay there. He could feel the tears running freely as a damp patch began to form on his shoulder.

He was shocked to say the least. No genuine affection had been shown to him in so long. Sure he had artificial affection from raging fan girls.

But this was different; it made him want to break the wall around his heart. Show the crying boy some sort of comfort, but that was something he knew he couldn't do. He was an Uchiha for Kami's sake, Uchiha's shouldn't, _didn't_, show emotion.

"You're getting my shirt wet," Sasuke stated his voice as monotone as ever. Naruto's head snapped back. His face bewildered, why the hell had he just done that.

Sasuke observed Naruto's form. His body was thin and frail. The clothes he wore hung off his form. His once tanned complexion was completely faded to almost ghastly white. Dark bags adorned his face along with hollowed out cheeks.

"You look a state." Sasuke said, his eyes looking over Naruto's face, not resting on his eyes for longer than a second.

Naruto quickly raised his hands to his face wiping away the tears on his cheeks. His eyes still red and puffy from crying. His eyes locked onto the Uchiha's.

"Dobe" was the quite whisper under Sasuke's breathe. Naruto's face suddenly broke out into a huge smile. One that could give the sun a run for its money.

Sasuke was surprisingly pleased that Naruto wasn't crying, not evening knowing himself why he was.

Suddenly his eyes snapped to the window behind Naruto. A small bush rustle had caught his attention. The worst crossed his mind and escaped his mouth.

"We're being watched."

* * *

Tsunade stared at the sake bottle on her desk.

At any other time she would have took a swig of it immediately, but instead of grabbing the bottle she turned her eyes in the direction of the window. It was sunset; the orange sky reminded her of one person. A loud obnoxious blonde that may be dead by now for all she knew. And the worst part of it all was she couldn't do anything about it.

She knew sending anyone out to search for him would be a big mistake. Firstly the council would monitor who she were to send out. They would not allow her to send those who had been against his execution. As that would most likely mean if he was found alive then he would be rescued.

No, they would send those who hated Naruto. Ones that would leave the slightest chance of Naruto staying alive.

The door to her office creaked open yet she ignored it and continued to stare out of the window, a troubled look adorning her face. The delicate foot steeps approached her desk and stopped before her.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade questioned, her voice was tense and monotone.

The swishing of a cloak made her eyes lock onto the hand which had appeared holding a plain scroll. Hesitantly accepting the parchment she unwound it and slowly read the neatly written words.

The scroll dropped onto the desk, Tsunade held her hands like they had been burnt; looking up to her visitor Tsunade stared into pained filled eyes.

"When?" she questioned, her face had drained of all blood. The cloaked figure removed his straw hat allowing long black tendrils of hair to fall over his shoulders. His eyes once fixed on the old Hokage's face shifted to look at the setting sun.

"It has already begun," came the whispered voice of the cloaked figure. His eyes never met hers. He knew the pain would be too much. He knew how it felt, and he did not enjoy seeing people break just like he had many years ago.

* * *

**:-) **


	3. 3

**Pandora**

You have hated me since my birth, even though I am your saviour. I could not defend myself, I was weak. Now I am strong. What will you do? Who will save you now? SasuNaru

**20/12/11- REWRITE- chapter has been pretty much completely changed from what it was before**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you can't replace**  
**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**  
**Could it be worse?**

**0-0**

Naruto tried to keep up with Sasuke's fast paces as he was dragged through the wooden corridors of the house. Sasuke had acted straight away sheathing his sword and grabbing Naruto's wrist before quickly exciting the room.

The cool outside air hit Naruto before his sluggish mind could even comprehend they had made it outside. Looking around Naruto noticed that the small wooden cottage was situated in an overgrown clearing. It seemed they were still in Fire Country as the tall tree's reached high, surrounding them in shadows.

'Hurry.' Naruto, as quick as possible followed after Sasuke as he was led into the overgrown bushes at the side of the clearing. He was pushed to the floor were his back collided with a solid oak stump.

Sasuke's face quickly invaded his personal space, their noses almost touching.

'Stay here, don't leave until I come and get you,' before Naruto could even blink Sasuke had disappeared into the night.

Hugging himself Naruto tried to keep warm, his breath coming out in clouds of steam. The sound of metal hitting metal shocked him so much to jump. Was Sasuke ok?

Everything had gone silent.

Quietly Naruto crawled towards the clearing through the bushes, ignoring the pain as the twigs scrapped at his skin. Slowly he poked his head out of the bushes. To his surprise the clearing was empty. No sign of Sasuke or a fight.

Pushing himself up with all the strength he had left Naruto hobbled into the clearing eyes searching around for any sign of life.

It all happened too quickly for Naruto and his now diminished senses. He found himself face to face with a silver headed boy, his pointed teeth grinning at him while a large sword lay close to his neck. It would have hit its target if it wasn't for Sasuke's sword obstructing it from behind him.

'That's enough Suigetsu,' Sasuke's voice was close to Naruto's ear. His hot breath sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

The so called Suigetsu grinned a crooked grin before withdrawing his sword and stepping back.

'So this is the little twerp?' Naruto confused face snapped to Sasuke who promptly began walking in the direction of the cabin ignoring both of them. Yet his foot steps halted when a loud screech echoed across the clearing hurting all of their ears.

'-KKKKUUUUUNNNNNNN.'

'Great, I thought I'd lost her,' Came the mumble of Suigetsu next to him.

Naruto held onto the tree next to him. His head had suddenly becoming fuzzy. Today had all been too much. His execution, saviour and now loud screeching harpies. He was tired and starved, his body needed rest. Darkness stared to invade his vision as he felt his legs give way. Sasuke's worried face was the last thing he saw before his whole vision went blank.

**0-0**

Sakura stared out at the water travelling below the bridge she stood on. The memorable bridge where the original team 7 had begun their journey into the shinobi world together. Yet it had all fallen apart. She never saw things turning out this way when she was younger.

Sighing Sakura watched as a single leaf dropped down from the tree above before drifting down the calm stream below.

Alone. Sakura felt completely alone, just like the singular leaf that carried on its journey by itself. She understood that people felt sad for losing Naruto but they couldn't even begin to understand the loss she felt. Naruto was like her protection. They had been through so much together. Yet now Sakura had no one to confide in. She was the only one of team 7 left. She had no one.

Her best friend was gone, and for all she knew he was dead now.

Naruto should have never been subject to the abuse that he had sustained. He was the kindest most loyal person Sakura had ever known, and if any of the rotten villagers had of taken a second out of their one set minds they would have realised that themselves. They betrayed their saviour. If Naruto hadn't of worked so hard to protect every single one of them, they would all of been dead by now.

He didn't deserve what had happened. The ones that had rejected Naruto were the real monsters. Sakura's grip on the wooden bridge fence tightened causing the wood to creak and splinter. Sakura's jade green eyes glinted with a fire she never knew she possessed.

Revenge, and she was willing to do anything to get it.

They would regret what they had done.

**0-0**

Kakashi stood at the gates to the village watching as the different teams headed in and out of the village. This had been his routine for the past few days. Every day he would wake earlier only to stand and stare at the gate entrance for the whole day before sluggishly making his way home.

After Naruto's capture a team of highly skilled trackers had been sent in pursuit. He waited at the gates each day hoping they would appear with some form of good news, that he was alive. The group that were sent were friends of Naruto's. They wouldn't attempt to bring him back; just make sure that he was alive and safe instead.

Today Kakashi sheltered himself underneath a tree. Rain fell from the sky hitting the ground hard. Kakashi felt his clothes sticking to his skin from the dampness. He had failed his team. He had let them down and now there was nothing he could do to make things better.

Staring out at the gate Kakashi felt his stomach sink as the figures of the tracker team came into vision. The leader of the group Tato Inuzuka walked ahead of his comrades, eyes downcast. Stepping from his shelter underneath the tree Kakashi walked towards him.

At the sound of footsteps Tato raised his head. There eyes met and Kakashi instantly knew. They hadn't found him.

Sometimes Kakashi liked the rain, as when it rained you couldn't tell what were tears.

**0-0**

Naruto woke to the most amazing smell in the world. The smell of delicious cooking wafted up his nostrils making his mouth water. Peaking an eye open Naruto glanced around to find himself surrounded by large trees. It seemed they were in a dense forest of some sort. A long black cloak wrapped around his frail body tightly.

What had happened. The last thing he remembered was an extremely loud screeching noise and then everything went blank. Using his arms to push himself into an upright position Naruto let out a loud moan as his muscles ached. Being in his cell for so long really hadn't benefited his health or mobility.

'So you're finally awake blondie,' Naruto looked in the direction of the voice to find the grey haired boy from before smirking at him. Suigetsu was his name if he remembered correctly. A girl sat next to him eyeing him disapprovingly, her long red hair stuck up on one side. She must be having a bad hair day. Seeing Naruto looking at her Suigetsu introduced her as Karin before pointing to the left of him to introduce a boy called Juugo. Naruto glanced in the direction Suigetsu had pointed. Naruto felt his eyes widen at the sight. To put it plainly he was huge. He had a young face but his height towered over himself. His orange hair spiked wildly, he was definitely an intimidating figure.

Naruto nodded in greeting, receive a nod in return before glancing around the clearing. He had to be there. And that's when he spotted him partially hidden in the shadows. Sitting high on a branch Sasuke stared down at him with his onyx eyes. Naruto felt himself flinch back slightly at the intense stare.

Naruto watched as Sasuke jumped down from the high branch, landing gracefully without a sound.

'Get something to eat quickly, we'll need to move to our next destination soon. We've lost too much time already.' Sasuke's voice was smooth yet had a commanding undertone to it. Naruto knew that the time comment was a silent dig at himself yet kept his mouth shut. Without another look in his direction Sasuke disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

The girl who had been sitting next to Suigetsu brought him a bowl of some sort of stew. Naruto found himself practically inhaling the food. He couldn't remember the last time he had an edible meal.

While Naruto enjoyed his second helping of the fabulous food he watched as the rest of the group cleared up camp. Well Juugo and Sugetsu packed up the camp, Karin was far too interested in inspecting her nails to help.

Finishing his bowl Naruto placed it on the floor in front of him. Naruto stared at his pale boney hands. He felt so weak. He could feel every muscle in his body complaining as he moved. He had lost count of how many days he had been locked up. He didn't even want to know. He just wanted to forget the whole experience, yet he knew that would never happen. It would haunt him for as long as he lived.

Being locked up had nearly pushed him to insanity, hardly having any visitors he sat day in day out by himself. Each day he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. His chakra levels were drained on a daily basis to reduce any risk of him escaping. Yet this had had a detrimental effect on his body. His bodies chakra channels had undergone such a long period of time empty they had began to die. But now that his chakra levels were allowed to refill the Kyuubi's chakra mixed with his own was making it an extremely painful processes. The demons chakra burnt every inch of his body as it travelled. It would take time for his body to become accustomed to it again.

Sasuke returned after scouting out the area for followers. He proceeded to help pack the camp before giving orders to Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin to travel ahead to see if it was a clear path. They were to loop back to Sasuke and himself if there was any trouble. They set off but not before Karin shoot Naruto an extremely dirty look, almost warning.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet as Sasuke made his way over to the fire with water to extinguish it.

'Are you ready to go?' Naruto who was still staring off in the direction the others had travelled snapped his head back to Sasuke. With a sharp nod Sasuke extinguished the fire leaving them in complete darkness.

Naruto couldn't see a thing, how was he meant to know where he was going. Suddenly a warm hand was placed at the bottom of his back.

'Stay close,' Sasuke's breath blew over his ear making him shiver. It was going to be a long journey.

**0-0**

Naruto shivered as a cold wind blew past him. Pulling the long black cloak further around him. They sun had begun to rise about an hour after they had left camp and now Naruto could clearly see where he was going. He had found himself walking into two trees and stumbling multiple times in the darkness leaving himself highly embarrassed.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk confidently ahead of him. Naruto wasn't sure what he was doing. Why was he willing following the bastard. He thought he hated him. After all he had left them all behind, he didn't care about Naruto at all. Hell, he had tried to kill him earlier. Yet for some reason Naruto felt safe in a strange way. He knew it was a completely contradicting thought.

Letting out a long breath Naruto tried to clear his mind. He was unsuccessful.

'We haven't got far to go now,' Naruto heard Sasuke mutter from next to him.

Glancing at him Naruto studied Sasuke's face. He was different. His good looks hadn't disappeared that was for sure. Yet there was a tired glint in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto could see the bruised coloured shadows underneath is eyes and the frown lines on his forehead. He had aged past his years.

Feeling eyes on him Sasuke looked over to Naruto giving him a questioning look. Blushing Naruto quickly looked down concentrating his footsteps embarrassed at being caught observing him so closely.

Sasuke smirked at his behaviour yet it quickly turned to a frown as he watched Naruto. He was weak, it was obvious by his slouched shoulders and feet dragging along the floor. Naruto's skin was pale, the once always present sun kissed tan had completely faded. But the most disturbing physical difference was his stature. His cheek bones stuck out dramatically, his whole face looked gaunt.

He wondered how long Naruto had been held captive and what his conditions had been. Sasuke knew how strong Naruto's spirit was. Looking back at his memories of Naruto Sasuke couldn't even begin to think of a time he had seen him in the state he was now, never this defeated. They had broke him. Sasuke pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. For some reason it brought anger and made his stomach clench painfully.

Sasuke couldn't even understand his own motivations any more. He had know exactly what he wanted and how to achieve it. Yet here he was moving in completely the opposite direction. What was he doing. What about Naruto made him change his mind completely.

'Where exactly are we going?' Naruto questioned in a quiet voice. In a way it made Sasuke worry. This wasn't the Naruto he knew.

'There's a settling not far from here, we need to stock up on supplies.'

'Supplies for what?' The question actually stumped him. Supplies for what? Sasuke didn't know. He didn't even know what he was doing any more.

**0-0**

**"Anyone who isn't confused really doesn't understand the situation._"_**

**PLEASE READ!**

thank you so much for reading and I am pleased to announce this story is in full swing again :)! But I am in desperate need of a beta! If you are interested in the position please message me asap as the next few chapters are already written and need editing :)! I look forward to hearing from you!

Don't forget to review. Im interested in seeing your opinions :)!


	4. 4

**Pandora**

You have hated me since my birth, even though I am your saviour. I could not defend myself, I was weak. Now I am strong. What will you? Who will save you now? SasuNaru

**MIMZY_NOTES**- Sup peeps :D! I just want to say thank you to all that reviewed! It really does me allot to me! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!

I want to say a special thank you to my fabulous beta **DemonessOfDepartingSorrows** who has done a brilliant job with this chapter!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto

**"Actually it only takes me one drink to get drunk. The trouble is I can't remember if it's the thirteenth or fourteenth."**

**Chapter 4**

Tsunade was speechless. Her mouth hung open, much resembling that of a fish, as she stared around the table. The elders had gathered to discuss the Naruto 'situation,' as they had put it, but this was not the way she had expected it to go. Did she have any control over this village any more? It would seem 'Hokage' was an elaborate title, which, in the long term, meant absolutely nothing.

Danzo stood with his hands on the table, a satisfied smirk on his decrepit face as he stared at the other elders around the table. Danzo had taken it upon himself to announce Naruto dead, resulting in everyone there to brake out into either cheers of joy or to sit, murmuring with their neighbors. Most there seemed extremely happy with the announcement, much Tsunade's irritation and disappointment.

Tsunade suddenly rose, slamming a fist down on the table, making it shudder violently, her chair falling backwards with a clatter. Her eyes glinted with malice as she looked at Danzo.

"And what evidence do you have to back up you claim?" Tsunade's voice took on an icy tone, making all around the table fall silent.

"The village's best tracking team was sent after him. There was no sign or evidence anywhere. I believe it best to announce his death. The villagers are worried and scared, if you wish to avoid a public uproar about his unknown location, then I highly advise you to follow my instruction in announcing him deceased," Danzo glanced round the table, at this point finding most nodding in agreement, "It will put all the villager's minds at rest. The thought of having a monster running around free is, after all, a frightening prospect."

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. Would they ever learn? How could they be so cruel, so narrow minded? It was truly shocking.

She'd heard enough. With a final glare at those in the room, she left, slamming the doors, resulting in the wall cracking around the frame. The violence made her feel somewhat better.

People moved out of her way as she walked - well, more like stomped - towards her office. They knew not to get on the wrong side of the Hokage, especially with the feral glint in her honey eyes. Reaching her office, Tsunade found a bottle of sake already laid out waiting for her on the desk. Shizune must have known the meeting wouldn't go well. Taking a seat, Tsunade tipped the bottle back taking a long drag, not even bothering to pour the strong liquid into a glass.

Tsunade felt herself slowly calming down. Most of the bottle had now been consumed in mere seconds. What was she going to do now?

**0-0**

Sasuke and Naruto had caught up to the rest of the group where the forest had begun to thin. After having a small break, which in Naruto's state, was much needed, they carried on along the now cobbled road to the village.

The break they had allowed Naruto to observe Sasuke and his new team. It was obvious Sasuke was in charge. The way he walked at the front of the group with an air of confidence was one give-away. He held himself with an air of authority.

It was obvious Sasuke never did escape his fan girls. Naruto found himself immediately disliking Karin. She was constantly in close proximity to Sasuke, trying to get his attention, she reminded Naruto of a little child always wanting attention. Suigetsu was never far behind to poke fun at her. Constantly making some witty or snarky comment, which would result in a verbal battle between them. Juugo was a different story all together. He was yet to hear him speak - dethroning Sasuke as the silent one.

Naruto walked slowly at the back of the group, eyes downcast on the ground, dragging his feet. The hill they were currently climbing was killing his legs and Naruto found himself wheezing for breath.

Looking up, Naruto found the other four a good 20 yards in front of him. Naruto began berating himself about how pathetic he must have looked. He hadn't seen Sasuke in years and here he was, holding the group up, looking like an absolute idiot. Sasuke must have thought he was a waste of space.

Not wanting to look weak Naruto pushed the thought of pain to the back of his mind and tried to power himself up the hill, his eyes concentrated on each step, ignoring the searing pain in his muscles. A little Naruto in his head cheered him on. He could do it, he would do it.

The lake of concentration in his surroundings resulted in Naruto's head colliding with a solid object painfully. Naruto felt himself start to fall backwards due to the force and his weak legs, which were as stable as jelly at the moment. But before he even had chance to fall, a strong hand wrapped around his arm, jerking him forward into a solid chest.

Glancing up, Naruto found himself staring at that all-too familiar crooked grin, pointed teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"Watch where you're going, Blondie." Naruto felt his eyes widen at the closeness of Suigetsu, his face merely inches from his, warm breath wafting over his face.

Suddenly, Suigetsu's grip on his arms loosened and his body moved backwards quickly. Suigetsu's body was replaced with a view of Sasuke's back.

"Keep off him," Sasuke's voice sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, he didn't miss the warning tone of Sasuke's voice. Why was he being so protective?

"Sure thing, boss." Glancing around Sasuke's back, Naruto watched as Suigetsu shot him a cheeky grin before turning and walking on ahead. Risking a glance up at Sasuke's face, Naruto found himself staring deeply into Sasuke's eyes. He couldn't pull himself away.

"Just be careful," Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded stupidly before Sasuke walked on ahead. Shaking off what had just happened, Naruto carried on walking, this time his eyes not focused on the ground, but on Sasuke.

**0-0**

"Buuuuuuuuuut ?" Karin's screeching voice was really starting to annoy him. Hell, for the day he had know her all she had done was moan, in Naruto's opinion. The man behind the reception desk had even flinched back at the ear piercing noise of her voice.

Naruto watched from the sidelines as she tried, unsuccessfully, to convince Sasuke to share a room with her at the inn, instead of being made to share with Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Karin," Sasuke's voice was threatening, making Karin stop speaking straight away, her eyes wondering off to glare at something out of the window, a huff escaping her pouted lips.

They had arrived at the village after another hour's walk, which would have been cut in half if Naruto's legs had cooperated and not shook every step he took.

It was like any other village. Small vendors lined the streets, flogging goods, while people went around with their daily business. Sasuke had made him keep the hood of his cloak up so he wouldn't be spotted by anyone. After all, his face was memorable - the marks on his face were extremely well known.

The inn they were staying at was situated in the centre of the village. It seemed to be popular due to the busy reception area, and also the loud noises coming from the bar located on the ground floor.

After the room situation was finally sorted out - after another bout of moaning from Karin - Naruto followed Sasuke up the stairs and to the room they would be sharing. Naruto guessed the reason he was sharing with Sasuke was so he could keep an eye on him, preventing him from escaping - he was obviously not trusted yet.

They reached the room, Sasuke walking in first only to come to a sudden stop, making Naruto crash into a solid back for the second time that day. Naruto was really started to get irritated by his slow reaction times.

Naruto glanced around Sasuke's tall frame to see why he had stopped, and in that instant felt all colour drain from his face. A double bed. This was all just too cliché.

Stifling a cough, Sasuke proceeded into the room, dumping his bag in the corner next to the small window. Naruto followed suite, placing his things, which consisted of his thin cloak, on the hellish bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed," To say Naruto was shocked by Sasuke's proposal was an understatement, he was gob smacked. Naruto believed Sasuke to be self centred, not willing to give up his own comfort for someone else. What had gotten into him?

"You don't ha-," Naruto was instantly cut off with a sharp look from Sasuke, who then quickly proceeded in walking to the door.

"I'll be back soon, stay here," and without another word, Sasuke left the room, leaving Naruto to stare after him in utter confusion.

He sure was acting un-Sasuke like. What happened to the heartless bastard? The new nice front was scaring him. It wasn't natural.

**0-0**

After Sasuke left, Naruto immediately passed out when his head hit the pillow, the comfort of the bed enveloping his aching body. He didn't know how long he had been passed out, but he was woken by obnoxiously loud banging on the door, each knock getting louder, forcing him to wake up.

Pushing himself off his cloud (aka, the bed) Naruto slowly made his way to the door, scared of who would be knocking. What if someone had found him and was here to finish him off?

"BLONDIE! Open up, would you!" The loud voice of Suigetsu made him jump slightly, before an annoyed expression settled on his face as he proceeded to march towards the door.

Swinging the door open, Naruto tried to look as intimidating as possible, yet failed miserably due to his skinny stature. Suigetsu stood leaning against the wall, eyes dancing with mirth at Naruto, the ever quiet Juugo towering next to him.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned irritably, eyes darting between the pair.

"Want to come and get some food from downstairs?" Suigetsu questioned while peering around Naruto to look into the room. Naruto glanced behind him, trying to find what Suigetsu was looking for.

"Sasuke's not around?" Suigetsu asked, noticing Naruto's questioning look.

"He left awhile back."

"Good, good. So, you coming?" Suigetsu asked while making his way down the corridor.

"But Sasuke said to stay here," Naruto whispered while staring after Suigetsu and Juugo.

Naruto didn't get a reply from the pair, only a pointed, raised eyebrow look from Suigetsu over his shoulder. Suddenly, Naruto felt extremely stupid. Why couldn't he go and get food if he wanted to? Shutting the door behind him, Naruto followed after them, trying to ignore the worry in his mind.

**0-0**

Naruto lay back in his seat, rubbing his full belly contently. He could get used to meals like this. The bar was quaint and extremely lively. Your typical inn. People sat at the bar, helping themselves to drink after drink while others enjoyed a casual drink, sitting at tables with their friends.

The three sat in the corner near the fire, keeping away from the main crowd, attempting to hide away from curious eyes - after all, they were a conspicuous bunch.

Suigetsu had disappeared a few minutes ago, leaving Naruto sitting with the ever silent Juugo. Staring around the lively inn, Naruto decided it would be best if he at least spoke to his travelling companion once. Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned to face the intimidating figure of Juugo, staring up at his face with hopeful eyes.

"So did you enjoy your food?" Naruto asked, only to receive a nod in reply. He hadn't even glanced at him. Plastering a disappointed look on his face, Naruto was about to try a second attempt, but was interrupted by the return of Suigetsu, who created a loud clatter as he slammed a bottle on the table along with three cups. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the bottle.

"Sake?"

"Yes, sake," Suigetsu affirmed with a nod, sitting down and making himself comfortable. He proceeded to pour three cups, smiling cheekily all the while.

Naruto stared at the cup placed in front of him. He could smell the strong alcohol hitting his nose, making him recoil back a bit.

"Mmm, how... nice?" Naruto looked up at Suigetsu to find him staring back. A quick nod at the cup then at him made Naruto smile a bit before he realized what he was about to do. He couldn't remember the last time he drank. Oh, wait - he did, and it definitely hadn't turned out pleasant.

Picking up the cup, Naruto quickly downed it. His face twisted into disgust at the harsh taste before the burning liquid made its way down into his stomach. Sitting back, Naruto smiled at the familiar feeling.

Smiling at his companions, he watched as they followed suite, downing their drinks in fluid motions. Their glasses were all quickly filled again thanks to Suigetsu, then downed soon after. The bottle was finished in record time, and soon Naruto found himself swaying a bit, watching Suigetsu walk back to the bar.

Naruto couldn't control his giggles as he watched Suigetsu trip over his own feet before reaching his destination. Naruto tried to stop giggling but couldn't. Looking over to Juugo, Naruto giggled up at him, causing a small grin to grow on Juugo's face. Naruto's face suddenly turned to wonder at having got a reaction from Juugo.

Suigetsu made it back to the table, missing his chair all together, ending up on the floor. The whole scene caused Naruto's giggles all over again.

**0-0**

Sasuke was not happy - actually, he was bordering on livid, his eyes flicking to Sharingan at moments. He expected to return to the room to find Naruto passed out. He did not expect to find him missing all together. Could the idiot not follow simple instructions? He began to question the company he kept.

Possibilities of what could have happened to Naruto began to run through his mind. There was no sign of struggle in the room, which put him somewhat at ease. After checking for Suigetsu and Juugo and being informed from Karin they had gone to get food his mind calmed, which only enticed his anger further. He thought they would have had more sense.

Naruto was a fugitive, much like themselves, yet he was high profile as he had only recently escaped his execution. If they had any sense what-so-ever, they would have understood the need for Naruto to keep a low profile. At least until things calmed down. Sasuke stormed to the bar, people moving out of his way as soon as they saw the angry look on his face.

The inn was vibrant, many people highly intoxicated stumbling past him in the hopes of making it home in one piece, that's if they could remember where home was.

And then he saw them, and Sasuke couldn't help the eyebrow that rose at the state of two of them. Suigetsu's head was slumped on the table while Juugo, who seemed to be swaying a considerable amount, stared at Naruto, who was obviously trying to convey a story with animated hands.

Walking over, Juugo spotted him first, taking his attention off Naruto and attempting to sit straight. It was obvious he was having some trouble. Sasuke reached their table before Naruto even realized he was there.

Naruto must have noticed Juugo's distracted attention, as he suddenly stopped talking and followed his stare. The look on Naruto's face was almost comical, yet Sasuke found it hard to smirk, due to his anger over his idiot companions.

Naruto's face was flushed; it was the most colour Sasuke had seen in his face since he first saw him. His hair was a disarray of blonde spikes. His eyes widened comically at the sight of Sasuke. A little part of Sasuke's brain appreciated Naruto's flushed state, yet was quickly stomped out by Sasuke's reasonable side.

Sasuke watched in mild amusement at Naruto's next actions. Naruto proceeded to move in over exaggerated movements, picking up the bottle of sake with shaking hands before presenting it in front of Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Sake?"

Sasuke tried hard to keep a straight face, but, unfortunately, his mouth twitched up a little. Naruto must have noticed it because his face broke out into a huge grin.

"No," Naruto's face instantly fell as he placed the bottle back on the table. Sasuke stared at the state they were all in. God knows how long Suigetsu had been passed out; he didn't look like he would be waking up any time soon, either way. After seeing him, Juugo had put on a substantially sober front. The only thing giving him away was the slight sway every now and then.

Noticing the glare that Naruto was now being subjected to, he slowly rose from his seat, making his way to the stairs. After shooting one last disapproving look at Suigetsu and Juugo, Sasuke followed suit. Naruto's steps were slow, holding onto chairs close by to steady himself.

Shaking his head, Sasuke followed after, placing his hand on the small of Naruto's back to steer him in the right direction.

Sasuke stopped just at the threshold of the bar. He could feel eyes on him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Slowly turning, Sasuke quickly glanced around the room, no one seemed to be watching them, all too interested in drinking themselves into a stupor.

The loud clatter of Naruto tripping over his own feet snapped him back to his charge, quickly moving over to help pick him up of the floor.

**0-0**

"It was him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." The taller of the two figures stared at the exit to which he'd just seen him disappear.

"So what are we going to do?"

Taking a drink, he mulled over the question. They would most likely be heroes if they hunted him down, and would probably have a fairly hefty reward to pocket. Downing the rest of his drink, he turned to his companion, smirking, a feral glint in his eyes.

"We're going hunting."

**0-0**

After Naruto struggled with removing his shoes, which ended in him falling flat on his face three times, he collapsed on the bed, hugging a pillow tightly.

Laying out his sleeping mat, Sasuke slipped off his shirt before laying down. Closing his eyes, Sasuke tried to block out the sound of Naruto wriggling about on the bed.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over to find Naruto's face peering over the bed, staring at him with large innocent eyes. Choosing to ignore the drunken idiot, Sasuke shut his eyes, turning the other way.

Sasuke was good at ignoring people; he would actually say he prided himself on being able to ignore irritations, yet a drunken Naruto continually poking him in the shoulder while calling his name made him snap.

"What!"

"You asleep"' Naruto's voice was genuinely filled with curiosity, like a child asking their parents something. Sasuke gave him a look he would give an utter idiot, before closing his eyes, shielding them with his arm.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke hummed in return, giving Naruto a prompt to carry on. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I still here? With you, I mean?"

Sasuke finally looked over to Naruto, who was now staring out the window at the full moon. Why? It had run though his head since the minute he couldn't kill him, and he had yet to find an answer to the question.

"I don't know."

Naruto seemed to accept the answer as he nodded, getting himself comfortable on the bed. Sasuke shifted back onto his side, his once sleepy mind running amuck with Naruto's unanswered question.

"Thank you."

Sasuke held his breath, relaying those words back in his mind. Thank you? He shouldn't be thanked. Sasuke was about to reply but the soft snores of Naruto stopped him. He really was a dobe.

**-0-**

Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. So who spotted them? And is Sasuke starting to get a bit protective of little Naruto ;-)! Please review peeps! Ill give you sweeties :D!


End file.
